Không phải là bắt cóc mà!
by AlanaRusshel
Summary: "Sao cậu lại có cái xe bắt cóc đậu ở nhà Sakura?" Sasuke hỏi. "Tớ sẽ dùng để bắt cóc người ta...Tớ tới để hỏi mấy cậu có kẹo ngọt không. Mấy cậu biết mà, để dụ dỗ nhỏ" Naruto nói. NaruHina, SakuHina.


Không phải là bắt cóc mà!

NaruHina, SakuSasu  
Truyện là Fanfic của Crazy Cheries. Tên tiếng anh It's not a kidnapping  
Disclaimer: Bản dịch thuộc về Trang Thị Tuyết Linh, có đăng lại xin ghi nguồn

Sasuke và Sakura đang nhìn (Thật ra thì hai đứa nó đang há hốc miệng) tên ngốc Naruto. Cậu nhóc nhà Uzumaki vừa đậu một chiếc xe tải trắng, to đùng, không có biển số ở sân nhà Sakura.

"Cậu định làm cái gì vậy hả?" Sakura la lên, khi mà cậu nhóc bước ra khỏi xe với cái mặt hất lên trời xanh không thèm bận tâm

"Ý cậu là sao?" Naruto hỏi lại, mặt ngu ngơ rõ ràng là cậu nhóc không hiểu gì.

Sasuke thở dài bất lực, "Ý của nó là, sao cậu có một cái xe bắt cóc đậu ở nhà nó?"

"Đừng có nói là cậu vừa bắt cóc cái thằng ở cuối đường à nha, trời ơi đừng nói là cậu giết nó rồi nha!"

"Đâu có… tớ có bắt cóc ai đâu à, sao cậu lại nghĩ vậy?" Cậu nhóc hỏi, gãi gãi đầu.

"Cái xe đó… Chỉ có mấy người bắt cóc mới xài!"

"À… ừ, tớ mua cái này của vài người tớ gặp trên đường đi ấy. Tên đó muốn giá khoảng 200. Tớ trả giá còn 50 thôi đó" Tên bã đậu đó cười nhăn răng như đó là buổi trả giá tuyệt nhất trên thế giới

"Tên đần này – nó – nhưng mà – không. Không Naruto. Việc này là rất xấu. Đi nộp cái xe cho mấy chú cảnh sát dùm đi không thì cứ để đại trên đường tóm lại làm gì đó đi. Không biết cái xe này đã có dùng để bắt cóc ai chưa nữa" Sakura khoanh tay và hậm hực hất tóc, đó là tất cả cô bé có thể nói nổi.

"Ờ, tớ cũng không biết có không nữa. Nhưng mà tớ biết tớ dùng nó để làm gì!" Cậu nhóc cười hơn hở xoa xoa cái xe như một con thú cưng, mặt đầy thoả mãn.

"Thế cậu định dùng nó làm gì hả?" Sasuke hỏi, ngóng sẽ có câu trả lời đại loại như là 'Đón vài em bốc lửa trên đường'

"Tớ sẽ dùng để bắt cóc người ta"

Cả Sasuke và Sakura, đều sững sờ cả ra như không hề bao giờ quen biết Naruto hoặc cái xe tải trắng, sặc sụa nhìn cậu nhóc ngây ngô.

"GÌ HẢ?"

"Tớ sẽ dùng nó để bắt cóc người ta"

"Ai? Cậu định bắt cóc đứa nào?" Sakura hỏi, mắt mở to.

"Hinata đó" Naruto trả lời, như đó là điều hiển nhiên nhất trên đời, như việc nói rằng bầu trời màu xanh và những ngọn cả phủ màu xanh lá tươi tắn.

"Thế tại sao cậu lại muốn bắt cóc cô bé ngây thơ đó chứ?"

"Ừ thì… Mấy đứa con gái thường nói muốn thấy mấy thằng con trai ôm tụi nó cao bay xa chạy và đánh trộm trái tim của bọn nó. Do đó tớ sẽ đi bắt cậu ấy! vào trong xe tải này. Như thế tớ sẽ đánh trộm được trái tim của nhỏ, ờ tại vì, hai cậu biết đó, nó ở trong lòng nhỏ và bắt nhỏ rồi tức là tớ đã trộm trái tim thành công, ờm có thể nói vậy. Các cậu không biết thôi, tớ làm kế hoạch ra hết rồi. Tớ viết trên bảng ở nhà mẹ với cha tớ đều ủng hộ một trăm phần trăm luôn"

Sakura thở dài. "Được rồi. Lên xe thôi"

"Đợi cái" Sasuke lên tiếng, nhìn Sakura "Cậu định đi chung với nó thiệt hả?"

"Ờm, hai đứa mình lỡ bị dính dáng vô hết rồi, rồi cái vụ này thấy nó cũng ngọt ngào nên ừ. Tớ sẽ đi với nó. Cậu cũng phải đi chung luôn"

"Tụi mình sẽ bị cảnh sát bắt vô tù vì tội đồng mưu bắt cóc hoặc đại loại là như thế đấy"

"Nói nhiều quá lên xe mau đi!"

"Đợi đã" Naruto nói lớn với Sakura, đã ở hẳn trên xe, "Tớ tới để hỏi mấy cậu có kẹo ngọt không. Mấy cậu biết mà, để dụ dỗ nhỏ"

"Thằng ngu này, Hinata không có ăn kẹo được. Cô bé sẽ điên lên đấy."

"Ờ, do nhỏ hổng có kẹo ăn, nên nhỏ sẽ muốn có kẹo. Rồi sau đó nhỏ sẽ chịu vào trong xe! Mấy người bắt cóc trên TV luôn làm vậy đó! Tớ coi rồi. Thành công mỹ mãn luôn!"

Sau đó Sakura đi vô nhà lấy túi kẹo hồi Halloween và đi ra hang ghế sau ngồi với Sasuke để tiện dụ Hinata vào xe khi Naruto đang cầm lái, chầm chậm lại phía nhỏ.

"Thật là ngu ngốc" Sasuke nói khi Naruto lái ra khỏi đường nhà Sakura và đi thẳng tới trường học. Hinata học thêm vào buổi nay nên nhỏ sẽ đi về nhà khoảng 5 phút nữa.

"Câm đi, Uchiha. Cậu mới là tên đần. Rồi vụ này sẽ thành công thôi. Giờ thì nè" Cô bé đưa cho cậu ta một cái mặt nạ hình con khỉ "Đeo nó lên để không ai nhận ra tụi mình. Naruto đang đeo mũi đỏ với mái tóc chú hề rồi."

Sasuke cầm cái mặt nạ từ cô bé và nhìn nó đầy ghét bỏ.

"Không"

"Thôi mà Sasuke!"

"Không chịu"

"ĐEO VÔ MAU!"

"Không. Hơn nữa cậu có đeo cái nào đâu à." Cậu bé chỉ ra cười nhếch mép đầy thắng lợi. Sakura trợn mắt tức giận và đưa tay vô túi kẹo lần nữa để rút ra một cái mặt nạ khác. Cái này là một cái màu vàng tươi với khuôn mặt hạnh phúc. Sasuke nhìn nó, sau đó nhìn lên cô bé, rồi nhìn xuống cái mặt nạ của cậu bé lần nữa trước khi nói, rất cứng nhắc.  
"Tôi muốn cái đó."

"Không cho"

"Sakura!"

"Không được. cái này là của tớ."

"Nhưng tôi không muốn cái mặt khỉ này"

"Uchiha, cậu sẽ đeo cái mặt khỉ đó vô và cậu sẽ thích nó!"

"Không chịu đâu. Sakuraaaa. Tôi muốn đeo cái mặt cười hơn!"

"Như cậu có bao giờ cười đâu Sasuke. Vô lý vô lý quá đi!"

"Sakuraaa nó hợp lý lắm mà! Không ai nhận ra tôi được đâu!" Sasuke nhảy nẩy lên

"Đưa mẹ nó cái mặt cười đi Sakura! Nó sẽ không câm miệng trừ khi cậu đưa nó đâu!" Naruto la lên từ hàng ghế lái xe phía trước

"Không được!" Sakura từ chối và quyết định chuyển sang chiến thuật khác, "Uchiha, nếu cậu không đeo cái mặt khỉ chết tiệt đó tớ sẽ nói mẹ cậu đống phim đen của cậu ở đâu!"

"Cậu sẽ không dám làm vậy" Cậu bé khẳng định, lườm mắt nguy hiểm

"Vậy hả? Hỏi Naruto đi."

Nghe thấy tên của cậu nhóc, Naruto gật đầu, "Thiệt đó. Tớ không đưa nó kem Chocolate đen và đống phim đen của tớ. Ten beng hết luôn"

Sakura cười nhếch mép và hài lòng khi Sasuke đeo cái mặt khỉ lên và đi vào trong góc xe xị mặt, "Như có ai nôn ở đây vậy", Cậu ta nói, biểu hiện cuối cùng, thách đối để nói rằng đây không phải là việc cậu bé muốn làm, chủ yếu là do bị lôi kéo vào và cậu bé không muốn đối mặt hậu quả, dù gì đi nữa, cái bãi nôn kinh khủng quá đi. Đột nhiên, cậu bé nảy ra một ý tưởng. Nếu cậu ta ngồi đằng trước cậu ta có thể kéo cửa sổ xuống.

"Naruto."

"Hả?" Cậu nhóc tóc vàng hỏi, vẫn còn đang lại. Bọn chúng sắp tới nơi rồi

"Đổi chỗ với tớ đi. Tớ sẽ lái còn cậu ngồi đằng sau."

"Hả? Sao?"

"Nếu như thế", cậu bé cười nhếch mép, đã có sẵn một lý do tuyệt hảo, "Cậu có thể tự dụ Hinata vào xe."

Mắt của cậu nhóc mở to lên,"Ý hay lắm đấy!"

Thế là, hai đứa nó đổi chỗ cho nhau, Sakura không thèm phàn nàn câu nào, mặc dù cũng không thể chịu nổi mùi hôi ở chỗ Sasuke ngồi. Nó cũng làm cho cô bé phát tởm, mặc dù cô bé không thừa nhận chuyện đó

"KÌA! NHỎ Ở ĐÓ KÌA!" Naruto nhảy tưng tưng ở ghế phía sau Sasuke, và chỉ vào Hinata.

"Tên đần này, tôi thấy rồi; ngồi im và đừng có làm tôi mất tập trung" Sasuke nhìn tên nhóc tóc vàng cảnh áo, nhém tí là chạm mắt với một tên nhóc kia trên vỉa hè đang bị mẹ la mắng tới tấp.

"Xin lỗi nha, tớ chỉ mừng quá thôi"

"Bọn tớ biết rồi Naruto, ngồi xuống đi" Sakura bực mình nói, cậu nhóc tóc vàng vâng lời làm theo.

"Được rồi, tớ đang ở bên cạnh nhỏ, mở cửa ra đi"

Sakura và Naruto nhanh chóng hành động, và ngay khi Naruto đang cố đi ra khỏi chiếc xe, Sakura nắm lưng cậu nhóc lại, "Chúng ta phải đừng để lộ bản thân đấy Naruto!"

Cậu nhóc gật đầu và cô bé bỏ ra. Hinata, nhận ra rõ rang đang có gì đó xảy ra, bắt đầu bước đi nhanh hơn, nhưng Naruto gọi tên cô nhóc, cố hạ thấp giọng, cậu nhóc nói. "Ê, ê, bạn kia ơi. Bạn gái ơi. Đến đây nè. Mình cần giúp đỡ tí. Mình mất một chú cún con, bạn thấy nó đâu đây không?"

"Không thấy" Cô nhóc nói nhanh rồi đi nhanh hơn. Sakura thở dài và đánh lên đầu Naruto

"Tên đần," Cô bé lẩm bẩm trong miệng và đẩy cậu nhóc ra một bên nên giờ cô bé đang đứng ở cửa xe, "Nhanh, Hinata, vào xe mau lên." Sakura thì thầm với cô nhóc.

"Hả?" Cô nhóc cảm thấy khó xử, sợ hãi, sao mấy người này lại biết tên cơ chứ, cô nhóc tự hỏi bản thân gần như cuồng dại, và hy vọng ai đó sẽ gọi 911 nếu cô nhóc la lên

"Bạn muốn kẹo không?" Naruto đẩy Sakura ra khỏi cửa xe và nhìn Hinata đầy hiểu biết, và nháy mắt đầy quyến rũ, "Bọn mình có kẹo này"

"Không muốn, cảm ơn," Cô nhóc từ chối, bước đi nhanh hơn.

"Thôi nào, Hinata, bạn biết là bạn muốn có kẹo mà. Không phải kẹo đường tổng hợp đâu, thiệt đó! Lên xe đi mà!"

"Ê! Ê chú ơi!" Một giọng mới kêu lên gọi bọn nhỏ.

"Muốn gì hả thằng nhóc kia?" Naruto nhìn tên nhóc đầu dứa mà Sakura nhận ra đó chính là Konohamaru.

"Em muốn kẹo mà các anh chị đưa cho chị này, chị ấy chắc chắn là không thèm đâu, nên… cho em luôn đi!"

Sakuara nhìn thằng nhóc, "Em phải lên xe mới được lấy kẹo."

Konohamaru, nhún vai, "Được thôi", thằng nhóc nói rồi cố chui lên xe

Hinata thở dài rồi đầu thằng nhóc ra, "Được rồi, cho tôi lên đi," Cô nhóc nói luôn. Không có bắt cứ đứa trẻ nào bị bắt có trước mũi cô bé được cả, kể cả việc đó có nghĩa là cô bé sẽ bị bắt cóc thay

"Tuyệt" Naruto la lên và đấm tay vào không khí, "Thành công rồi!"

Cô bé quan sát bọn người trên xe, có một tên nam đang lái xe, một người con gái và một người nam khác mặc toàn đồ đen. Ôi, Trời, cô bé hy vọng ai đó sẽ giải cứu nhỏ, có lẽ Konohamaru sẽ nói với mấy chú cảnh sát chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Ôi đang đùa với ai thế này? Thằng nhóc đó chậm tiêu ngu ngốc đến không lời nào tả được. Thằng nhóc đó tình nguyện được bắt cóc nữa! Bộ mấy thầy cô không dạy mấy đứa nhỏ là người là rất nguy hiểm hay sao?

"Rồi," Sakura nói với Naruto, "làm gì đây?"

"Ừm… tớ không biết.." Cậu nhóc nói, gãi gãi đầu.

"Tớ tưởng cậu có kế hoạch sẵn rồi!"

"Tớ biết! Nhưng tớ mừng quá nên khi bước một hoàn thành xong rồi… tớ quên hết mấy cái còn lại." Nó cười nhăn răng rồi nhún vai một cách "cũng-có-làm-gì-được-nữa-đâu'

"N-Naruto" Hinata hỏi, há miệng ngạc nhiên

"Ừm… HUỶ KẾ HOẠCH! HUỶ KẾ HOẠCH!" Naruto nói lớn và Sasuke đạp xe phanh lại, trong khi Sakura mở cửa và nhanh đẩy Hinata ra ngoài.

"Ha-Hả?" Hinata lắp bắp, khi cô nhóc bị đẩy ra, một cách không nương tay ra khỏi cái cửa mà cô nhóc bị ép buộc bước vào

"Chạy xe đi! Nhanh! Nhanh!" Naruto la lớn.

Nhưng Sasuke đã không làm vậy, thay vào đó cậu bé cứ để chân trên bàn đạp khi mà Sakura đẩy Naruto ra và kêu lên, "Cậu ta yêu cậu đấy" đóng sập cửa lại và kêu Sasuke đạp lên bàn đạp.

.  
Tối hôm đó, Sasuke và Sakura ngồi ở ghế sofa ở nhà cô bé và ăn số kẹo mà Hinata đã từ chối khi mà chăm chú coi tin tức (Sasuke chọn, do Sakura bắt cậu bé mang cái mặt nạ gớm giếc kia)

"Cậu nghĩ Hinata và Naruto đang làm gì?" Sasuke tự nhiên hỏi.

Sakura nhún vai và nói, "Ai biết à, Hy vọng là hai đứa đang ôm hôn nhau."

Đột nhiên Sakura sặc cả kẹo, "Ôi trời, Sasuke! Coi trên TV kìa, là Konohamaru đó!"

Mắt Sasuke mở to và xem đủ rõ, có mặt thằng nhóc nhỏ xíu muốn kẹo của tụi nó đang nói với phát thanh viên về, "Chị đó có được kẹo, mà cháu rất muốn có nếu như cháu chịu đi vô chiếc xe tải trắng với tên hề, một tên mặt cười to với vài cái mặt nạ vượn gì đó!"

"Nó là con khỉ mà," Sasuke lẩm bẩm trong miệng và Sakura ngồi cười khúc khích.

"Và cháu rất muốn có kẹo, và cháu cố nhảy dô xe nhưng cái chị đó chắc chắn lấy hết kẹo rồi tại chỉ dành chỗ nhảy lên luôn! Hông công bằng mà! Cháu muốn kẹo mà mấy anh chị đó nhất định không cho cháu cái nào!" Konahamaru trề môi trước hình ảnh và phát thanh viên chuyển chủ đề khác khiến cho Sasuke và Sakura sặc sụa

"Tin mới nhất, Naruto Uzumaki vừa được kết tội bắt cóc Hinata Hyuuga, cậu nhóc được mọi người bắt gặp đang cố gắng kéo cô nhóc trong trạng thái ngất tỉnh trên đường. Cậu nhóc cứ cố biện minh là cô nhóc đã ngất khi hai người hôn nhau, trên thực tế do cô nhóc vẫn chưa tỉnh lại, nên câu truyện trên không được xác thực. Cậu nhóc đang bị bắt giữ tạm giam cho đến khi có thêm nhiều thông tin được phơi bài ra ánh sáng."

Sakura tắt TV đi, "Sasuke…"

"Sao?" Cậu bé hỏi, cả hai điều nhìn về phía trước, vẫn đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cái TV vừa mới tắt đi.

"Umm… Cậu làm gì với cái xe rồi?"

"Tôi bỏ nó ở nhà Naruto ấy."

"Tốt, cậu có lau sạch nó đùng không? Không có dấu vân tay chứ."

"Yup"

"Okay."

"Okay"


End file.
